A mermaid's tears
by The madness in me
Summary: Mermaids know the scent of every man who sails upon the sea. So when Ariel detects a certain pirate sneaking into the castle during her engagement party she takes the opportunity to corner him with a message he needs to hear.


**Once upon a time AU. Set soon after Killian turned to piracy. He decides to do a little thieving on land and has an unexpected encounter.**

 **Mermaids in this are more like those in Pirate of the Caribbean than any form of Disney though Arial is still good but a little more badass than the Little Mermaid or OUAT versions. Sorry if Killian seems a little OOC, remember, he's young.**

 **This whole thing is just an idea that wouldn't leave me alone so I thought i'd share it.**

* * *

Killian heard the rapid tap of shoes echoing towards him, they were light, a woman. His hand fell to the sword by his side, not drawing it yet, simply preparing himself, just in case. As a sailor moving between ports across the world he had learned early on that no one should ever be underestimated, especially women.

Even still, he had no doubt that he would have no trouble besting the lady if she put up a fuss.

The jewels rattled loudly in his bag as he threw them in, his bounty for the evening swiftly collected from the unguarded rooms of the castle, the residents all downstairs enjoying the party. All that remained was to make his escape.

The footsteps came closer, and Killian closed his eyes for a moment and prayed that they would pass right by. A soft thud followed by the unmistakable clang of the door hinge being lifted revealed that his prayer had gone unanswered and of all the rooms in the castle she was of course coming into the one he currently occupied.

The young pirate sighed. He was hoping to be in and out of here unseen.

He looked towards the door as it swung open, preparing himself for trouble.

Green eyes met his in an instant and Killian had just a moment to take in the sight of the elegantly gowned redheaded beauty before it occurred to him that the scream of fear or gasp of surprise he had been anticipating wasn't coming.

In fact the young woman didn't look in the least bit surprised to see him.

She was smiling.

More than smiling, she was looking at him a warmth and gentleness one would expect of an old friend.

Killian tightened his grip on his sword handle and darted his eyes towards the window, wondering if he should just make a run for it. His first step was brisk and steady.

"Wait" She cried out. He voice barely a breath, though beautiful, like a chiming bell. It stopped him dead.

"Don't go. I...I need to speak with you."

The young man felt his lips lift in a slight smirk. Clearly the girl hadn't realised she was talking to a pirate mid robbery."I think you're getting me confused with someone else lass"

The answering smile on her lips and flick of her eyes down to the bag in his hand cut that thought short however.

"I could never mistake you for anyone else" She assured him sweetly. That same fond look still showing, thought he could see now it was tinted with sadness.

The pirate felt distinctly uneasy.

"We mermaids know all the sailors"

Mermaid? It took a moment for the statement to click into place, his eyes returning to her expensive looking dress, adorned with jewels and the matching tiara perched on her head. This was her.

He had heard the rumours, everyone who sailed by the sea had. The mermaid who had become human to marry a prince. So it was true?

Wasn't she meant to be downstairs? This was her engagement party after all.

"I smelled you." She told him. Disrupting the young man's thoughts. "Our noses are better than a shark. I could track you from one end of the ocean to the other if I wanted. SO when I realised you were here, I knew I had to speak with you."

Their feet moved as one, as she stepped forward he stepped back, body taught and defensive.

He had grown up at sea. If he knew not to underestimate a woman then he certainly knew not to underestimate mermaid. Especially one who apparently knew him we enough to hunt him down from the other side of a castle.

Still the woman remained calm.

"We know all the sailors" She repeated. "All by their scent, many by their reputation, some by their name if we deem it worth knowing."

Killian considered asking if she knew his but the words were stuck in his throat. He could only stand there as she moved slowly closer, his back hitting a wall and halting his retreat. His reputation these days wasn't exactly glowing, and now here he was robbing her at her own party. What was this mermaid planning to do?

"I once spent days following ships when I was in the sea. Me and others of my kind. We knew every man on board. Knew when you moved from one to another. First merchant ships, then naval ones. I hear rumours that you sail under different colours these days though."

The pirate swallowed roughly wondering if she was as fast out of the sea as he knew her kind to be within it. Would he have time to run?

"I don't care about that" she laughed. "Mermaids and pirates have always gotten along rather well. We have a mutual respect for the sea you understand? and we know to leave each other be."

The man breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't been in this game too long and certainly hadn't encountered many mermaids. If there was some sort of truce already in play then he was glad to hear it.

It was here that the girls eyes turned sad as she finally came close enough to reach out and touch him. Killian tensed in fear. He had heard many stories about mermaids growing up, how they would lure sailors into the depths with their smiles and songs then drown them, teeth like a shark striping a man of his flesh in seconds.

The young boy who first heard those tales knew better than to admit how deeply he feared them. The man he was today was determined not to betray the secret either. But even still he could not prevent the hairs on his arm rising where her fingers brushed along his skin.

"We spend more time on land than most people know" She told him. "You'll learn that soon enough pirate. We get to know the sailors when they come in to port. Who we like. Who we don't."

Killian felt a hand slip into his, the grip warm and oddly comforting, he sensed that she was trying to keep him calm. His eyes rose to meet hers, curiosity dancing in blue orbs still not sure if he should be afraid.

"Mermaids are strong you know?"

He nodded, agreeing with her words even though he's sure it was rhetorical.

"We have to be. To survive. The sea is a cruel place."

Her fingers linked with his, thumb stroking along his palm, tracing patterns.

"There aren't many things that can make a mermaid cry."

Her eyes shone in the light as the moon streamed through the open window and Killian wondered if he was to witness a mermaids tears here tonight.

"Our tears do not fall easy." She held his gaze, firm and filled with sorrow

"But I want you to know. I _need_ you to know. More than a few tears were shed for Liam Jones."

The bag hit the floor with a clatter as jewels of every shape and size burst out and rolled across the ground. Ariel watched as the pirate disappeared out the window, her hand cool where the warmth of his palm was so suddenly gone.

She never saw Killian Jones again, but in the years to come, though Eric's kingdom had more ships upon the sea than any other, it was the only navy in the land who were never once bothered by the legendary Jolly Roger.


End file.
